


Witch's, Man

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is 2, M/M, Sam is five, Tiny Sam and Dean, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: I wanted to write something cute and fluffy and so I thought making Sam and Dean little kids and their partners basically going on and on about how adorable they were would be nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute and fluffy and so I thought making Sam and Dean little kids and their partners basically going on and on about how adorable they were would be nice.

Bobby had a feeling the day was going to terrible the moment he opened his eyes. He was still sore from the previous night of dealing with Rufus and the nest of Vampires they had cleared out just ten miles out of town. 

Jodi was still on his ass about a cover story for the sudden drop in deaths and his day just got worse when Castiel showed up in the middle of his living room with Sam and Dean. 

“Witches,” was all the angel said as he looked down at Sam and Dean. 

The brothers were curled up in his arms. Dean about three, Sam maybe four or five. Dean had his head tucked under Sam’s chin, little fingers curled around his mini version of a flannel and Sam had his arms around Dean. 

“Balls.” 

Dean stirred first at the exclamation and rubbed his eyes yawning. He looked at Bobby and seemed to recognize the man as his face broke into a grin and he started squirming in his brother’s, and the angel's, hold. 

Bobby lifted the small boy into his arms and Sam woke up. His face contorted in panic before he saw Bobby and relaxed. He curled up more in Castiel's hold and played with the angel's tie. 

“What the hell happened?” Bobby asked. 

“Bad,” Dean frowned at Bobby. 

“Pardon?” Bobby said, looking at Dean. 

“Said bad word,” Dean replied, frowning. 

Bobby wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or swear more. 

“A witch,” Castiel repeated. “She got one last spell before I killed her and turned Dean and Sam back to their younger selves. Dean is three and Sam is five.” 

“Balls,” Bobby repeated. “I take it you can't fix it?” 

“I am not familiar with the spell she cast,” Castiel replied. “But I can look into it.” 

“Well you do that,” Bobby said. 

Castiel nodded and Bobby gave him a pointed look. 

“I’m sure you can do that without Sam,” the older hunter told him. 

“Oh...yes…” Castiel, reluctantly, gave Sam to Bobby and was gone a second later. 

Bobby set Sam in the couch and carefully placed Dean in his lap. 

“I need you to watch your brother for two seconds. Can you do that Sam?” Bobby told him. 

Sam nodded and hugged Dean from behind to keep him in his lap. 

Bobby quickly gathered what he needed and went into the kitchen. 

“Really Robert? Summoning?” Crowley asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Tell me what you see in there,” Bobby said, pointing to the living room. 

The demon rolled his eyes and did so returning moments later. 

“Bollocks.” 

“That's what I said.” 

“Witch?” Crowley asked. 

“According to Cas,” Bobby answered. “Don't suppose you can fix them?” 

“Would if I could,” Crowley said. “You either need the witch who cast the spell, or another witch to cast a reverse spell.” 

“Balls,” Bobby groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face. 

“Well as fun as this was-” 

“You are not leaving me with those two,” Bobby told him. 

“They're children Robert,” Crowley said. “What are you afraid of?” 

He walked back out to the living room and Bobby reluctantly followed. He stood in the doorway watching the other man kneel down in front of Dean and Sam. 

Dean took one look at Crowley and giggled. “You have horns…” 

“Well aren't you observant,” Crowley said. “Have their respective others been informed of the situation?” 

“Castiel was with them,” Bobby said. 

“I was referring to the vampire,” Crowley replied. 

He tickled Dean under the chin causing the two year old to squeal and Sam glared at the demon. 

“Benny?” Bobby asked. 

“Yes,” Crowley answered straightening up. “Unless of course you're referring to another vampire Dean's been canoodling with,” Crowley replied. 

Bobby scrubbed a hand down his face. “You call him.” 

“I don't have a phone,” Crowley pointed out. Bobby muttered under his breath about stupid demons and walked over to his desk. He picked up one of the boys’ many cell phones and looked through each one until he found Benny’s number and rather reluctantly called the vampire. 

“Hello?” 

Bobby took a deep breath. “It's Bobby.” 

There was a silence on the other end and for a second he thought the vamp had hung up on him. 

“Is Dean okay?” Benny finally asked. “He finally get himself killed by being reckless?”

“No, but you'll want to head over to my place. The boys got themselves turned into children,” Bobby told him. “By a witch.” 

“I’ll be there,” Benny said, hanging up. 

Bobby hung up and tossed the phone onto the desk with a clatter. 

“We'll need supplies,” Bobby said. “Clothes, toys, beds.” 

“I’m sure you and Benny can go shopping,” Crowley smirked. 

“I've got holy water, I will pour it on you,” Bobby threatened. 

Crowley adopted an innocent smile and looked down as Sam tugged on his pant leg. 

“Yes?” He asked. 

“I have to pee,” he answered. 

“You take Dean, I'll take Sam,” Crowley said. 

He picked Dean up, who latched onto Crowley's suit jacket and Sam stood up from the couch. Bobby prayed that Castiel hurried up and took Sam's hand, walking him upstairs to the bathroom. 

Thankfully he wasn't needed and the two went back to the living room where Dean was in the crook of Crowley's arm. 

“Is that a stuffed hellhound?” Bobby asked. 

“What? He likes it,” Crowley replied, letting Dean have the toy. 

“Yeah, chewing it,” Bobby pointed out. 

Dean was currently sucking on one of the ears. 

Bobby looked over at the flutter of wings and saw Castiel standing in the doorway. 

“Please tell me you have something,” Bobby said. 

“I have news,” Castiel replied. 

“You know how to turn them back?” Bobby asked. 

“No,” Castiel answered. 

Sam walked over to Castiel and tugged on his pants leg. “Can I pet your wings?” 

Castiel picked Sam up and nodded. 

“But, I went over the spell she recited and looked it up,” Castiel continued. “The effects will wear off after some time. A week, maybe two at most.” 

“So Dean and Sam stay like this for two weeks?” Bobby asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What are we supposed to do until then?” 

“I suppose we’ll have to play the part of parents,” Crowley answered. “You’re going to help, right Cas?” 

“Hmm?” Castiel looked up from Sam and blinked. “What?” 

“Just, keep an eye on Moose,” Crowley answered. 

“I’m hungry…” Sam announced. 

“Right. Castiel, you and Bobby are going to go grocery shopping,” Crowley said. “I’ll keep an eye on Dean here.”

Neither Bobby nor Castiel moved. 

“Well don’t just stand there,” Crowley said. “Go. What are you waiting for?” 

“I don’t have a booster seat for him,” Bobby answered, motioning to Sam. “And Castiel cannot hold Sam in his lap while I drive.” 

“I will keep him safe,” Castiel replied. 

“Fine fine,” Bobby said, throwing his hands up in defeat. “Come on Cas.” 

He grabbed his keys and led Castiel outside to his car. 

“Just because your father was a mean abusive drunk does not mean that you will be,” Castiel said as they got into the car. 

“I got the drunk part down,” Bobby said as he pulled out of the driveway. 

“You are a good person Bobby,” Castiel replied. “You already raised them once. How hard will it be to raise them from this age?” 

Bobby snorted. “They’re docile now. Wait til bathtime or bedtime, or when they’re really hungry.” 

Castiel looked down at Sam, who had fallen asleep in his lap. “I’m sure they will be no problem.” 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Bobby muttered. 

They arrived back at Bobby’s a half hour later, loaded down with grocery bags. Even Sam was helping by carrying a couple bags. 

Crowley had Dean seated in a high chair. The little stuffed hellhound still in his grasp while Crowley moved about the kitchen. 

“You’re just in time for dinner,” Crowley said. “I made some sauce and pasta. Sam, go wash your hands then set the table.”

Sam pouted a little. “I don’t wanna.” 

Crowley crossed his arms over his chest. “Sam. Go wash up for dinner or no dessert.” 

Sam pouted more. 

“I’ll go with you,” Castiel said, offering his hand to Sam. 

“You think he’d act like that around any kid, or is it just because he and Sam are knocking boots,” Crowley said, taking down the dishes for Sam to set on the table. 

“Who knows,” Bobby replied, putting the groceries away. 

“Puppy!” Dean sniffled as the toy fell over the edge of the high chair table and onto the floor. 

“Hey hey, it’s okay,” Bobby said. 

He picked up the small toy and gave it back to him. “Puppy’s alright.”

He hugged the stuffed animal and smiled. 

Sam came back with Castiel and set the table before sitting in the seat nearest Dean. Castiel sat on the other side of Sam and folded his hands in his lap. 

“Will you be joining us?” Crowley asked. 

“Angels don’t need to eat,” Castiel answered. 

“So you’re going to just sit there? Wonderful,” Crowley said. He fixed Sam’s and Dean’s plates before doing his own and Bobby’s. 

“Dean’s going to make a mess....” Sam said as he ate his food. 

No sooner had he said then Dean’s plate went over the edge of the tray and onto the floor. “Oops…” 

“Balls,” Bobby groaned. 


End file.
